La Maladie tordue d'amour
by Gwenhifar
Summary: RECUEIL: petites histoires mignonnes et tordues sur notre couple préféré en proie à la maladie de l'amour. Tony a déconné, et Steve a décidé qu'il en avait assez supporté. Tony, fou de culpabilité et de désespoir, finit par se fabriquer une compensation: "poupée, douce et chaude petite poupée, dis-moi si Steve m'aime encore..."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour, je reprends les cours de fac dès la semaine prochaine (le master ça rigole plus... près de 35h de cours par semaine: en fac de L je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça), par conséquent mon rythme de publication risque d'être considérablement ralenti, je préfère vous prévenir.**

**J'ai un peu hésité avant de publier cet OS, parce que comme son titre l'indique, il est un peu tordu. Mais bon... tentons quand même...**

**Merci beaucoup à Star Spangled Girl pour sa relecture attentive!**

**La Maladie tordue d'amour**

La main de Steve s'activait avec brutalité sur son membre. Jambes écartées, le dos appuyé contre le mur et la tête rejetée en arrière; il goûtait à la meilleur séance de masturbation de sa vie. Ses mouvements étaient vifs, brûlants, saccadés, le plaisir si intense qu'il en donnait de légers coups de reins, le bassin enflammé par une frénésie sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Sous ses paupières closes, l'image du milliardaire, les joues rouges, le visage baigné de larmes et le souffle haletant, ne cessait de revenir, chaque fois un peu plus forte, chaque fois un peu plus excessive. C'est lorsqu'il l'imagina gémissant, attaché, les poignets écorchés, le corps disloqué, couvert de morsures et ravagé par ses coups de reins, qu'il jouit violemment, en se mordant la lèvre pour contenir son cri de plaisir. Il entrouvrit les paupières, haletant, et fixa le sperme qui maculait ses cuisses avec une grimace de profond dégoût.

Steve ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. L'eau brûlante s'abattit sur son corps et il grogna. Sa peau rougit rapidement mais il rejeta son visage vers l'arrière, accueillant la morsure de l'eau sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres avec le soulagement du coupable en train de payer pour son crime. Il ne savait plus très bien quand il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit de Captain America. Avec le recul, il était capable de savoir précisément à partir de quand son caractère s'était dévoyé, mais il n'en avait pas eu conscience avant que ses perversions n'atteignent des proportions irréversibles.

Il aurait dû se méfier pourtant. Même si le foutu bâton magique de Loki avait certainement quelque chose à voir dans son comportement, il ne justifiait pas tout; il n'avait fait qu'accentuer une colère qui existait déjà en lui. Il avait lu les dossiers du Shield à son sujet...Tony Stark... et il était resté perplexe face au paradoxe que représentait cet homme complexe : à la fois superficiel et profondément intelligent, légèrement alcoolique sur les bords et pourtant fier de ce qu'il était; il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Cette impression s'était confirmée dès qu'il l'avait vu : Stark l'agaçait prodigieusement avec ses mimiques prétentieuses, ses sarcasmes et son comportement irresponsable.

Tout en lui s'opposait à ses valeurs et heurtait son sens des responsabilités. Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Steve s'était emporté. Au lieu d'être mature, il avait abandonné toute raison pour défier Stark avec virulence, prêt, même, à en venir aux mains et presque excité à cette idée ! Il avait fallu que Loki fasse des siennes pour qu'il redevienne lucide et s'allie avec Stark pour rétablir le moteur endommagé de l'hélioporteur. Il avait ensuite découvert une autre facette du milliardaire : lorsque Coulson était mort, son masque de joker s'était craquelé pour révéler un homme sensible qui n'avait pas hésité un instant à se sacrifier pour sauver Manhattan, et cela lui avait plu.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu tomber en chute libre, son cœur s'était douloureusement serré à l'idée de le voir mourir et il avait été profondément soulagé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut, en débitant ses idioties habituelles. A défaut d'être amis, ils en étaient au moins venus à s'apprécier, et les choses auraient dû en rester là. Chacun était parti de son côté, retournant à sa propre vie, et Steve vivait parfaitement bien cette situation, ayant enfin retrouvé un rôle et une place en ce siècle, lorsqu'un besoin purement trivial était venu perturbé ce nouvel équilibre.

Habitué pendant longtemps à être rejeté par la gent féminine, Steve avait peu à peu restreint puis étouffé en lui ses besoins sexuels. Lorsqu'il était devenu Captain America, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ce genre d'activité et il était endormi dans la glace avant d'avoir pu développer toute relation avec Peggy. Une fois réveillé, l'énormité de se trouver dans un nouveau monde soixante dix ans plus vieux que celui qu'il lui semblait avoir quitté la veille, l'avait assez tourmenté pour que dans sa mélancolie il n'ait aucune envie de satisfaire les besoins de ce qui était encore pour lui son nouveau corps. Mais désormais, alors qu'il était livré au désœuvrement et que son esprit était à nouveau en paix, son désir longtemps enfoui se réveillait avec d'autant plus d'intensité. La nuit, en particulier, était le théâtre du débordement de ses pensées : ses rêves, désinhibés de toute la censure personnelle qu'il s'imposait de jour, prenaient des proportions de plus en plus orgiaques, et il se réveillait le matin avec l'entre-jambe souillée ou encore raidie, sans avoir le moindre souvenir de la teneur de ses rêves à part de vagues sensations.

Il s'était refusé pendant longtemps à se soulager lui-même, ce n'était pas digne de lui, pas digne des valeurs que son image véhiculait, mais vint un temps où la douche froide ne fit plus effet et devint même une torture.

Steve s'était encore réveillé avec une montagne de tension dans le caleçon, le sexe presque à vif à force de frotter contre le tissu sans jamais être soulagé. Le soleil matinal éclairait la pièce d'une douce lumière d'or qui faisait scintiller les poussières flottant dans l'air. L'atmosphère était presque surnaturelle et ce fut peut-être ce qui décida Steve à ne pas partir dans la salle de bain pour une énième douche froide, ou peut-être fut-ce également le sommeil qui l'engourdissait encore et qui endormait ses inhibitions. Il ôta son caleçon et vit sa virilité suinter entre ses jambes. Lentement, presque timidement, il effleura la pointe de son sexe et poussa un gémissement. Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain son reflet dans le miroir, et il se vit, entièrement nu, sa colonne de chair dressée contre son ventre. Sa main bougea seule, comme mue d'une intention propre, et vint se saisir avidement de son sexe. Alors que ses va et viens se faisaient de plus en plus francs, Steve n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps à la peau dorée. Il suivit des doigts et du regard la veine qui serpentait le long de sa hampe, l'observant pulser et libérer doucement le liquide séminal. Le jouissance qui explosa dans tout son corps fut autant due à sa masturbation maladroite qu'à la vision de lui-même se donnant du plaisir... et il en ressentit une vive honte. Voilà qu'il s'excitait devant son propre reflet ! Était-il devenu à ce point narcissique ? Narcissique et voyeur ?

Le dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait calma son désir pendant quelques semaines, avant qu'il ne revienne, encore plus puissant depuis qu'il y avait succombé. Au bout d'un moment sa main droite ne fut plus suffisante et il se résigna à sortir avec une femme. Mais aucune des femmes qu'il rencontrait ne lui plaisait, et Steve commençait à se demander si le sérum n'avait pas augmenté sa libido en plus de ses capacités physiques et de la taille de son membre. Il finit par trouver un accord entre ses besoins et sa conscience et bientôt circula la rumeur que Captain America acceptait de sortir avec les femmes qui le lui demandaient pendant un délais d'un mois. Si, une fois arrivé à ce terme, il n'était toujours pas tombé amoureux, leur relation s'arrêtait. Inutile de dire qu'aucune de ses relations ne dura plus d'un mois. Et pourtant jamais aucune femme ne lui en tint rigueur. Il était si gentil, si aimable avec elles, se comportant comme un vrai gentleman, qu'elles en venaient même à affirmer que s'il ne les aimait pas, c'était parce qu'aucune n'était assez bien pour lui. Et les femmes défilaient, mais toutes brunes, toutes très intelligentes, toutes avec un fort caractère.

Il prenait de temps à autres des nouvelles des Avengers. Celles à propos de Stark n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver dans la mesure où il faisait la Une d'un magasine à scandale toutes les semaines. Les journalistes disaient qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans son couple avec Pepper et qu'il avait été surpris dansant très près d'un superbe blond dans une boite gay. La nouvelle avait intrigué Steve. Une boite gay ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils entendaient par là ? Qu'elle était particulièrement joyeuse ? Il lui semblait que c'était la caractéristique de toutes les boites... c'est alors que l'information lui sauta aux yeux : Tony avait été vu en compagnie d'un homme, et déjà à son époque le cliché des homosexuels un peu folles prévalait. Il eut vite fait de faire le lien et une petite recherche internet confirma ses soupçons. Il fut stupéfait de voir à quel point la législation avait changé depuis son époque, et ce fut tout un monde qui se déploya devant ses yeux. Il eut à peine le temps de l'assimiler qu'une nouvelle menace se déclarait. Il retrouva les Avengers... et Stark.

Si Steve avait su comment cela finirait, sans doute aurait-il fait différemment des autres et décliné la proposition de Stark de demeurer à la tour. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé les conséquences de cette décision. A force de sauver le monde et de se côtoyer tous les jours, les Avengers étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches et Steve et Tony s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Steve aimait beaucoup le milliardaire et ses inventions aussi brillantes que loufoques parfois, ainsi que son humour dont il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était tout sauf méchant. Voilà pourquoi sa réaction à la vue de son ami défait le répugnait encore davantage...

Steve était quelqu'un de profondément empathique, et Tony avait trouvé en lui une oreille bienveillante pour se confier. Pour une fois les magasines ne mentaient pas, la relation de Tony et Pepper battait de l'aile... pour ne pas dire qu'elle chutait à pic. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on aurait cru : certes, Tony l'avouait, il était bi, mais il n'avait jamais trompé Pepper. En réalité celle-ci n'en pouvait plus de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui dès qu'il était en mission pour les Avengers. Elle ne voulait pas vivre toute sa vie dans la hantise de se retrouver seule, et commençait à douter de la force de ses sentiments pour Tony. Cela avait blessé le milliardaire qui était allé oublier sa douleur dans une boite gay où il s'était en effet amusé à flirter avec un grand blond, mais sans aller plus loin. Depuis, Pepper doutait également de sa capacité à ne pas la tromper, non seulement avec une femme mais aussi avec un homme.

Steve était sincèrement triste pour Tony, qui passait de longues heures à ses côtés, sans rien dire, en pianotant sur sa tablette, juste pour se rassurer et ne pas rester seul. Et pourtant, quelque chose d'immonde en lui se réjouissait de voir Tony se confier à lui avec sur le visage les stigmates de ses craintes et de sa souffrance. Le milliardaire affichait alors une vulnérabilité et une dépendance en lui qui lui donnait une agréable sensation, comme si un frisson imperceptible naissait dans sa poitrine pour dévaler toute sa colonne vertébrale et baigner tout son corps d'une douce chaleur.

Et finalement, la catastrophe s'était produite. Steve n'avait eu aucune intention d'espionner son ami. Il avait soif et était allé se chercher un verre d'eau quand une lumière et des bruits dans le salon l'avaient intrigué. Il s'était avancé et avait vu Pepper et Tony se disputer. Puis Pepper avait annoncé froidement que c'était fini et il avait tout juste eut le temps de se cacher avant qu'elle ne passe non loin de lui, sans se retourner une seule fois. Très inquiet, Steve avait reporté son attention sur Tony... et l'avait vu pleurer. La tête appuyée contre sa main droite, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du divan, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues rougies, et de temps en temps un sanglot venait entrecouper sa respiration et ébranler son torse. Son visage incliné révélait la courbe sensuelle de sa gorge, comme abandonnée au premier qui viendrait y mordre, et Steve avait senti son sexe s'ériger comme jamais.

Proprement horrifié, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre et avait tenté de se calmer, mais l'image de Tony, si fragile, si vulnérable, ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux et d'attiser encore son désir. Les images prirent peu à peu un tournant plus sensuel, plus érotique, et Steve finit par décharger son plaisir avec violence.

Voilà comment Steve en avait fini par salir la relation qu'il entretenait avec son meilleur ami, et il se dégoûtait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir fantasmé sur un homme qui le révulsait, quoique cela ajoutait encore à son ignominie, trouvait-il, mais c'était le fait de l'avoir imaginé entièrement soumis à ses désirs, maltraité et blessé, et d'en avoir retiré du plaisir.

Il coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette, le corps fumant et la peau irritée. Il devrait partir... pour Tony, qui ne méritait vraiment pas d'être le sujet de fantasmes aussi glauques. Mais il savait que s'il partait maintenant, son ami sombrerait dans le désespoir et serait prêt à faire encore n'importe quoi. Le Shield ne lui avait pas diagnostiqué une tendance à l'autodestruction pour rien après tout. Alors il était de son devoir de le soutenir tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui, et de se punir dès qu'il dépassait la limite de l'innommable.

oOo

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Tony avait fini par dépasser son malheur et s'était encore davantage rapproché de Steve, retrouvant chez lui une tendresse dont il avait grandement besoin et dont il avait été brutalement privé. A mesure que les deux hommes partageaient une intimité de plus en plus grande, Steve voyait ses fantasmes devenir de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus tordus. Tony était très tactile, et ce avec tout le monde, mais encore plus avec Steve, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir cette imagination folle et obscène qui lui faisait voir son ami soumis sous lui, la respiration entravée par un bâillon de cuir, les bras attachés et les jambes liées, largement écartées, dévoilant toute son intimité. Parfois, il s'imaginait même violer Tony devant les autres, le maculant de son sperme et de ses suçons, pour le marquer, pour le revendiquer comme sien et lui apprendre qu'il n'avait pas être aussi tactile avec les autres.

Il se répugnait, littéralement ! La première fois que cet horrible scénario avait éclos dans son esprit monstrueux, il avait tout juste eut le temps d'arriver aux toilettes avant de rendre tout son repas dans la cuvette, le visage blême et couvert de sueur. Il devait s'éloigner de Tony ! Il le fallait ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire, il avait encore l'espoir de pouvoir calmer ses délires s'il apaisait sa libido inassouvie depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la tour Stark, et avait donc couché avec plusieurs femmes... Rien n'y faisait, au contraire ! Ces relations n'étaient pas celles qu'il attendait elles le frustraient et le dégoûtaient au plus haut point. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait aussi la sensation de trahir Tony. Il le trahissait en couchant avec des femmes, il le salissait en l'imaginant dans ses immondes fantasmes... Il n'avait plus qu'à partir et espérer que la distance atténueraient ses perversions.

oOo

Tony était en train de remonter le nouveau moteur de sa ferrari, modifié par ses soins. C'était une activité simple qui ne nécessitait pas de réflexion et lui permettait de réfléchir à son gré. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait avec Steve : il se faisait de plus en plus distant et semblait l'éviter de plus en plus. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre : Steve le désirait et avait honte de ce désir. Il était même possible... après tout le regard noir qu'il jetait à Bruce dès qu'il l'approchait trop était révélateur. Là où il ne saisissait pas le problème, c'était au niveau de la question du pourquoi. Parce qu'il était un homme ? Tony l'avait interrogé subtilement à ce sujet et il semblait que son ami n'avait pas de répugnance particulière en la matière, alors quoi ? Ne sachant pas, Tony s'était alors demandé ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup le super-soldat : sa douceur, sa tendresse, mais aussi sa fermeté à son égard. Il était très capricieux, reconnaissait volontiers avoir besoin qu'on lui pose les limites de temps à autres, et Steve était parfait pour ça. Quant à son physique... il était exactement ce qu'il aimait, et même un peu plus.

A force d'y penser, il s'était mis à regarder son ami d'un autre œil... et il était désormais sûr de le désirer. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à risquer leur amitié pour un simple désir...

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Jarvis ?

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Rogers fasse ses bagages.

Tony se figea.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Trois heures vingt deux, Monsieur.

-Ça ressemble à une fugue non, Jarvis ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air Monsieur.

Tony jura et partit en courant du garage, attrapant un torchon au passage pour essuyer ses mains. Il en était sûr ! Ce froussard le désirait et en avait honte alors il fuyait ! Mais c'était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire ! Ça jamais ! Il ne le laisserait pas le quitter et le laisser seul, comme Pepper l'avait fait. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et Jarvis, toujours aussi efficace, enclencha immédiatement l'étage souhaité. Tony se mordit les lèvres d'impatience et de colère, la peur commençant sourdement à s'introduire en lui, comme un poison. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il se précipita vers la chambre de Steve. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et fit sursauter le super-soldat dont le visage se ferma lorsqu'il le vit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Siffla Tony, tremblant de colère.

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je pars, répondit Steve avec froideur en enfonçant un t-shirt dans son sac.

-Ça je le vois bien, ma question sous-entendait pourquoi tu te casses en pleine nuit comme un voleur sans même avertir ton meilleur ami ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela Tony, trancha Steve en se tournant vers le milliardaire. Mes raisons ne regardent que moi et je n'ai aucune envie de te les confier.

-Je crois que je les connais tes putains de raisons ! Cracha Tony qui referma la porte brusquement. Jarvis, ferme la porte et ne l'ouvre sous aucun prétexte !

-Bien Monsieur.

Le voyant passa du vert au rouge et Steve regarda Tony avec stupéfaction, puis colère.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas à m'enfermer ici contre mon gré Tony ?

-J'en ai le pouvoir si je le souhaite, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, tant que tu partiras pour de mauvaises raisons !

-De mauvaises raisons ?! Que connais-tu de mes raisons Tony ?! J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir...

-Tu me désires !

Steve eut l'air d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Il regarda, horrifié, le milliardaire s'approcher de lui. Ses hanches étroites étaient moulées dans son jean, son débardeur blanc taché de cambouis soulignaient les muscles de son torse et de ses épaules, le réacteur ARK brillant comme un bijou sous le tissu. De ses clavicules apparentes partaient les tendons saillants de son cou, qui soulignaient à la fois la force et la délicatesse de sa gorge. Il était horriblement attirant. Steve déglutit difficilement et recula alors que Tony s'approchait toujours, son regard intense planté dans le sien.

-Tu ne sais pas ce dont tu parles, murmura Steve, la voix rauque d'angoisse et de désir refoulé.

-Sans doute pas, en effet, puisque tu es prêt à m'abandonner pour une simple attirance.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance ! Hurla Steve soudain enragé.

Tony le regarda avec étonnement alors que son ami se prenait la tête dans les mains en proie, semblait-t-il, à d'affreux tourments. Steve n'avait jamais élevé la voix en sa présence, et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état : il paraissait se débattre contre lui-même, tous les muscles tendus, la mâchoire crispée. Soudain il empoigna son sac et bouscula Tony, prêt à défoncer la porte pour partir. Le milliardaire sentit alors son cœur se glacer de peur. Il lui semblait que si Steve passait cette porte il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et cette simple idée lui nouait la gorge et lui déchirait les entrailles. Pris de panique, il bondit et se plaça entre Steve et la porte, les bras écartés pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Vire de là Tony ! Ne me force pas à te faire du mal !

-Non ! Hurla-t-il, de plus en plus désespéré. Je t'interdis de partir ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Steve était au supplice : Tony était visiblement complètement paniqué, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante, la voix cassée; et il sentait ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler en même temps qu'augmentait son désir. Il envisagea l'idée de l'assommer et de s'enfuir, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire souffrir, alors il se décida, la mort dans l'âme, à lui expliquer la raison de son départ. Tony serait effrayé, sans doute même dégoûté et le jetterait dehors, comme il le fallait.

-Je dois partir Tony ! Je vais finir par te faire du mal si je reste !

-C'est en partant que tu vas m'en faire ! Tu as donc si honte de me désirer ?!

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-Tu ne m'expliques rien !

-Je te veux Tony ! Ça me ronge ! Mais ce que j'imagine avec toi n'a rien de tendre, tu comprends ?! Je bande en t'imaginant attaché et blessé, en me voyant te baiser et te violer sans pitié !

Pour le coup, cela coupa la chique de Tony comme jamais. Complètement figé, profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il dévisagea Steve comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, scrutant ses traits tourmentés, déformés par le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour lui-même.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Steve, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Souffla Steve, soudain las et exténué. Tu vois bien que non. Je suis immonde, un horrible pervers sadique et tordu. Je suis infâme. Tu n'imagines même pas les horreurs que j'ai pu inventer à ton sujet...

Tony ne savait pas quoi penser de la confession de Steve, mais au fond, cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il reste à ses côtés... Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits, il se rendait bien compte de la différence de sa réaction avec celle qu'il avait eu lors du départ de Pepper : il aimait ce grand dadais candide qui de toute évidence se reprochait des fantasmes dont il n'était pas maître avec toute la virulence d'un juge face à un pédophile violeur meurtrier multi récidiviste. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Steve de rêver de scènes sadiques... et Tony pensait bien avoir la solution au problème.

Vivement, pour ne pas donner l'occasion à sa proie de s'enfuir, il saisit la main de Steve et le traîna vers le lit. Là, il le força à s'asseoir et s'installa d'autorité sur ses cuisses, entourant son cou de ses bras. Steve crut mourir de panique : les cuisses de Tony reposaient sur les siennes et son entrejambe brûlante, était si proche de la sienne ! Le corps contre le sien irradiaient d'une chaleur accueillante et dégageait une odeur entêtante... Il inspira brutalement et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de celles de Tony qui le fixait de son regard intense et envoûtant. Alors Steve craqua... ses sens surchargés de perceptions plus divines les unes que les autres le rendirent comme fou : ses mains encerclèrent les hanches de Tony, le plaquant contre son érection et il s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue, mordillant, léchant, suçant ses lèvres avant de s'introduire entre elles et de prendre possession de sa langue, de son palais, de ses dents, investissant et exigeant tout.

Tony eut la sensation de se noyer. Il gémit dans le baiser et se laissa dévorer, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du super-soldat pour accentuer encore le contact de leurs langues. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé ainsi, avec tant de passion, de désespoir. Rien qu'avec ce baiser, il se sentait dépossédé de lui-même pour se fondre en Steve, qui pétrissait ses fesses avec force, le faisant onduler contre la bosse qui déformait son entre-jambe. C'était bon... bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant, et c'est pourquoi, lorsque Steve s'arracha au baiser, il poussa un geignement plaintif.

-Steve...

La voix rauque et languissante de Tony provoqua un long frisson le long du dos du blond qui leva le regard vers lui, le visage tordu par l'effort. Les paupières mi-clauses, les joues roses et la respiration haletante de Tony s'échappant de ses lèvres rouges et gonflées eurent presque raison du soldat qui appuya son front contre le réacteur ARK, tentant avec toute la force de sa volonté de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

-Tony... on ne peut pas faire ça... je vais te faire du mal... je...

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal... Sais-tu pourquoi tu as eu ces fantasmes Steve ?

-Parce que je suis un immonde pervers...

-Non... tu as longtemps brimé ton désir n'est-ce pas ? Avant de coucher récemment avec des femmes, tu as tout fait pour refouler tes pulsions...

Steve gémit sourdement alors qu'il se souvenait de cette époque bénie où il était encore un homme bien et non un sadique débauché.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça alors Steve... tes désirs, refoulés dans ton inconscient, sans cesse repoussés, ont fini par trouver le moyen de s'exprimer. Mais ils sont restés inassouvis pendant trop longtemps, alors ils sont devenus excessifs et hors de ton contrôle.

-Alors pourquoi ça ne s'est pas arrêté quand je me suis mis à coucher avec ces femmes ? Pourquoi au contraire ça a empiré au point de t'imaginer le corps désarticulé entre mes bras ? Murmura Steve contre son torse.

-Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas ce que tu voulais... à partir de quand ta libido est-elle devenue folle Steve ? A partir de quand ton désir s'est-il emballé ?

Tony empoigna sa nuque et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Quand ? Demanda-t-il encore, plein d'espoir à l'idée de ne pas s'être trompé.

-Depuis que je... depuis que je t'ai vu... depuis que je t'ai parlé... réalisa soudain Steve, tétanisé.

Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il était désœuvré que ses pulsions étaient devenues incontrôlables ? C'était parce qu'il voulait Tony sans même le savoir ? Mais... pourquoi...

-Tu as refoulé si loin tes sentiments pour moi qu'ils ont dû trouver un moyen de se manifester malgré toi... et pour peu que tu ais quelques désirs de domination soft... le tout s'est emballé...

Alors ce serait ça ? Ce serait si simple que cela ? Steve observa le visage serein et sûr de lui du milliardaire et sentit l'espoir le gagner. Tony pencha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur le cartilage de son oreille.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir Steve, souffla-t-il, le faisant frissonner et resserrer la pression de ses mains sur ses hanches. Moi aussi je te veux... et s'il faut que je sois attaché pour te faire plaisir, ça ne me gêne absolument pas...

Steve sentit clairement son sexe durcir un peu plus à ces mots. Il passa une main sur les reins de Tony, une autre sur sa nuque, et le renversa vivement sur le matelas. Il caressa doucement son visage et le contempla avec fascination, effleurant ces lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage, glissant le long du cou dont le peau frémit sous ses doigts, avant de descendre jusqu'au bas du débardeur et de le lui ôter. Les bras lâchement posés autour de sa tête inclinée, les cuisses écartées et la braguette ouverte laissant apparaître le tissu tendu sur son érection, Tony était magnifique de sensualité et d'abandon. Steve sut alors avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal : il l'aimait trop pour cela ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, honorer ce corps avec tendresse et passion... et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Leur étreinte fut d'une intensité rarement atteinte. Leurs bouches s'embrasaient, se mordaient, se dévoraient, les gémissements et les cris emplissant la chambre à l'atmosphère devenue moite de désir. Steve s'appropriait le corps sous lui avec un mélange de douceur et de violence qui rendait Tony complètement fou, ravagé par une tempête de sensations et d'émotions toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres. Il se laissait posséder avec extase, ses cuisses avides accueillant les reins de Steve avec ardeur. Leurs corps s'arquèrent brutalement lorsqu'ils jouirent en hurlant le nom de l'autre. Haletant, ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse, leurs jambes s'entremêlant lentement alors que Steve prenait dans ses bras un Tony presque évanoui de bonheur, respirant avec plaisir l'odeur de ses cheveux, indifférent aux fluides qui maculaient leurs corps. Tony sentit une douce langueur l'envahir et il s'endormit contre Steve qui les recouvrit avec précaution d'un drap.

oOo

Steve observait amoureusement Tony parler avec animation de son énergie verte auto-générée avec Bruce. Lorsqu'il se passionnait pour un sujet, Tony devenait incroyablement expressif : sa tête s'inclinait d'un côté, puis de l'autre, ses yeux se plissaient ou s'écarquillaient, son adorable nez légèrement busqué se fronçait, et ses mains voltigeaient, mimant et appuyant ses réflexions avec grâce et passion. Steve se sentait presque jaloux de voir l'attention de son amant ainsi détournée de lui, mais la façon qu'avait Tony d'appuyer légèrement sa tête contre sa main qui caressait doucement les cheveux soyeux de sa nuque le rendait bêtement heureux.

Après leur première nuit passée ensemble, il avait eu l'immense joie de voir tous ses fantasmes tordus disparaître, et bien qu'il aurait été très content de les ensevelir au fin fond de sa mémoire, Tony en avait décidé autrement. Un jour qu'il revenait d'une mission avec Clint et Natasha, il avait eu la surprise de trouver Tony presque nu dans leur chambre, seulement revêtu d'une de ses chemises qui recouvrait à peine la moitié de ses fesses, chemise parée d'une cravate lâche. Voir Tony nu dans un de _ses_ vêtements l'avait déjà passablement émoustillé, alors lorsque celui-ci avait tiré lentement sa cravate pour la glisser autour de son cou et le guider vers le lit, il s'était consumé de désir. Tony s'était ensuite mis à quatre pattes, les coudes pliés et les mains jointes en le suppliant de l'attacher, et là Steve était devenu fou. Il s'en était voulu après, parce que les poignets de Tony finirent contusionnés et qu'il boita légèrement pendant deux jours. Mais le milliardaire arborait ses suçons avec un sourire si satisfait, que Steve avait fini par comprendre qu'il y avait une large différence entre pratiquer des jeux dans le consentement mutuel, même s'ils comportaient une pointe de doux sadisme, et les délires sanglants que son imagination frustrée et désespérée avait auparavant créés.

Alors il n'avait plus eu peur d'afficher sa possessivité et d'affirmer son appartenance sur Tony, qui prenait un malin plaisir dès qu'il le pouvait à flirter avec Bruce et Thor sous son nez. Steve le regardait faire avec irritation pendant quelques minutes, pourtant bien conscient que le milliardaire le taquinait ouvertement, puis s'approchait de lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en l'entraînant ailleurs sous le regard amusé des Avengers.

Tony se tourna soudain vers lui et Steve se rendit alors compte que Bruce était partit. Le milliardaire se pencha vers lui, et, la main posée très haut sur sa cuisse, murmura à son oreille :

-Alors Monsieur Rogers, êtes vous prêt à tester ce délicieux aphrodisiaque que j'ai créé avec l'aide de Bruce rien que pour vous ?

Steve sourit et enlaça son amant, l'attirant sur ses genoux.

-Tu m'avais pourtant promis une soirée romantique, reprocha-t-il affectueusement à son diablotin de compagnon.

-Mais bien évidemment ! J'ai réservé dans un excellent restaurant français d'abord, puis nous irons nous enchanter les oreilles à un fabuleux concert, rétrospective Debussy puisque tu aimes tant, et nous finirons la soirée comme il se doit : nus dans le lit... ou dans l'ascenseur pourquoi pas... je compte bien te faire craquer avant d'arriver à notre chambre... répondit Tony, un sourire espiègle et suggestif aux lèvres.

-Tu es impossible ! Rit Steve en l'embrassant avec passion. C'est un excellent programme... j'ai hâte d'y être...

**Fin**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Soyez pas timide, les auteurs adorent les reviews, ils ne se nourrissent que de ça!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! Et oui, une fic pas prévue, ça m'arrive pas souvent mais ça m'arrive^^**

**J'ai décidé de reprendre le concept de la Maladie tordue d'amour pour en faire un recueil: le thème sera toujours un peu tordu et normalement le pairing devrait toujours être Steve/Tony.**

**Merci à Star Spangled Girl pour sa relecture!**

**Disclaimer: ! IMPORTANT ! ****Je me suis inspirée pour cette fic de l'idée d'une auteur anglaise, CrazieDasie, dans sa fic _Sirius Black is just a little sick and twisted, _cette fic a été traduite en français par Eamonn, mais comme ni l'auteur, ni la traductrice n'ont posté sur ff depuis plusieurs années, je me suis permise de ne pas leur demander la permission pour reprendre l'idée, partant du principe qu'à la base, écrire une fanfiction c'est "s'inspirer de", et que donc si je "m'inspire de" pour écrire cette fic en précisant bien de qui j'ai repris l'idée, ce n'est pas du vol, mais de la fanfiction. Voilà.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.**

**Je travaille en ce moment même sur le bonus de _En chaque chat sommeille un tigre_, donc ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant^^ J'ai aussi décidé de ne plus faire que des OS, sauf si je suis vraiment emballée par une idée de fic, parce que pas le temps etc, mais je vais quand même finir Sherly, pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Bon j'arrête là mon blabla d'auteur.**

**La maladie tordue d'amour : **

**Poupée, douce et chaude petite poupée, dis-moi si Steve m'aime encore...**

Mal à la tête... il avait mal à la tête... et au dos... ah et aux jambes aussi. L'esprit baignant dans un odieux brouillard éthylique, il se releva lentement, les membres ankylosés, et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une fraction de seconde alors que la lumière crue et aseptisée du couloir lui agressait la rétine. Il déglutit difficilement, la bouche pâteuse, et réussit à soulever ses paupières lourdes et engluées. La lumière, passant par le nerf optique, finit par atteindre son cerveau aviné, et avec elle, une information primordiale éclata comme torpille : il était dans le couloir... bon sang mais que faisait-il dans le couloir ? Personne n'avait pensé à le ramener dans sa chambre ? Et Steve ?

Un mauvais pressentiment porta le contenu de son estomac au bord de ses lèvres... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de délabrement ? On dit que l'être humain est capable, par une somptueuse supercherie de l'esprit, de nier les informations les plus grosses et les plus évidentes, lorsqu'elles sont susceptibles d'être potentiellement néfastes pour lui... Mais Stark n'était pas n'importe quel être humain... il était un génie ! Alors quelle pouvait bien être l'énormité de la bêtise qu'il avait commise pour l'occulter à ce point ? La réponse le frappa comme une rafale de mitraillette : il s'était saoulé... et pas qu'un peu puisqu'il n'avait même pas été capable de regagner sa chambre... mais pourquoi personne ne s'était-il donné la peine de le faire ? Il comprenait tout à fait que Steve ne l'ait pas fait après tout il lui avait promis et juré, corps, cœur et âme, qu'il ne boirait plus et voilà qu'à la première occasion il replongeait... mais les autres ? Pourquoi Bruce, ou Thor, ou Clint ne l'avaient pas porté jusqu'au canapé, puisque Steve aurait certainement refusé qu'ils dorment ensemble ?

On l'avait laissé là, carcasse abandonnée dans le couloir, comme un vieil ivrogne cuvant sa vinasse, comme un sac d'ordure éventré par des chats et que tout le monde évite, le nez retroussé de dégoût, comme s'il n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine... C'était tout juste si on l'avait mis en position latérale de secours pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe dans son vomi le cas échéant. Oh non, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Qu'avait-il bien pu briser pour subir ainsi opprobre de ses propres amis ?

-Monsieur ?

-J... Jarvis... ? Balbutia le milliardaire, la voix rocailleuse et aussi sèche qu'un papier de verre.

-Monsieur Rogers est en train de quitter la tour Stark, et est actuellement dans le couloir de votre chambre, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous lui dire au revoir ?

Tony bondit sur ses deux pieds et dut s'appuyer tant bien que mal contre le mur pour se stabiliser alors que sa vue s'obscurcissait et que sa tête tournait horriblement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son amant partait-il ? La peur panique de voir Steve le quitter sans même comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, et donc sans même pouvoir essayer de l'en empêcher, libéra les derniers fragments de souvenirs manquants. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gémissement de bête blessée... Non... Non...Non ! Il n'avait pas pu être si con, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Mais pourquoi s'était-il saoulé ?!

Trébuchant à chaque pas, mais l'esprit désormais complètement dégrisé par l'angoisse et la terreur, Tony se précipita vers l'ascenseur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. En une multitude de flashes cuisants, il se revoyait à cette fête, buvant et buvant encore, puis flirtant et aguichant, pour finir par embrasser avec avidité une superbe blonde, qui le lui rendait bien, dans un des boudoirs privés du millionnaire qui avait organisé la collecte de fond au profit des associations d'aide aux sinistrés des Chitauris. Il se rappelait avoir apprécié comme jamais le contact de ses seins doux et moelleux contre son torse, d'avoir adoré la sentir vibrer de plaisir sous lui, d'être pour une fois celui qui faisait perdre la raison, qui transportait l'autre vers des abysses de délices... Et par dessus tout, il se souvenait du visage de Steve pendant qu'il le séparait avec violence de sa partenaire d'un soir, de son visage en colère mais surtout atrocement blessé, les traits tordus de douleur et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle... il n'en avait pas eu le temps... mais le mal était fait.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony n'eut même pas besoin d'en sortir : Steve était là, avec un sac de voyage sur le dos, et quand son regard croisa le sien, il se ferma.

-Stark...

Oh non... non... non ! Ils en étaient donc déjà là ! Il ne pourrait donc pas lui dire qu'il était désolé ?! Que jamais il n'avait voulu, il voulait dire, vraiment voulu, coucher avec cette fille ?!

-Steve, je...

-C'est Rogers pour vous, Monsieur Stark. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû changer.

-Non ! Non, écoutes, je...

-Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute; tu étais bourré ? C'est une excuse qui ne prend pas. Tu m'avais promis, Tony ! Promis, que tu ne boirais plus à ce point ! Et voilà que je te retrouve non seulement complètement saoul mais en plus prêt à coucher avec une femme !

-Je suis désolé, je ne...

-Voulais pas ? Oh mais si, tu le voulais Tony... Jusqu'où aurais-tu été si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ? Jusqu'où ? Le doute me ronge, Tony... et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne suis plus capable de te faire confiance. Et la confiance est primordiale dans un couple. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup mieux pour nous deux, mais surtout pour moi, d'en rester là. Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer.

-Non ! Je te promets... je te promets de...

-Tu promets ? Mais que valent tes promesses, Tony ? Je n'y crois plus. Je pars. Le Shield a accepté de me fournir à nouveau l'appartement que j'occupais avant toute cette... mascarade.

Steve n'en dit pas plus. Il saisit le bras de Tony et, usant de sa force, l'éjecta hors de l'ascenseur. Le milliardaire s'effondra contre le mur qu'il heurta violemment, et vit, impuissant, Steve appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et les portes se fermer.

La foudre, s'abattant sur lui avec toute la violence d'un cyclone, n'aurait pas pu être plus dévastatrice que la vision du visage, devenu indifférent de Steve, disparaissant derrière les portes. Tony resta avachi sur le sol, frappé de stupeur, incrédule. Lorsqu'il finit par réaliser qu'il venait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'il était seul responsable, son organisme se brisa. Un râle aigu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il s'affaissa contre le mur, assommé par la culpabilité.

oOo

Pepper observait avec ébahissement, ainsi qu'un brin de peur, Tony vider ses bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier de la cuisine. Toutes ses bouteilles. Même celles de sa collection, celles qu'il avait parfois mis des années à acquérir, et elle le regardait avec stupeur vider des milliers et des milliers de dollars sans même broncher, le visage parfaitement indifférent. Si Tony Stark décidait de faire une croix sur l'alcool, le pire était à craindre : la planète allait changer d'angle de rotation, les pingouins crécheraient au pôle sud, les chats pondraient des œufs et les dodos ressusciteraient, plus intelligents que jamais. Elle était mesquine... parce qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui provoquait un tel renversement chez son ex-patron.

Elle l'avait retrouvé il y a cinq jours, prostré dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, comme en état de choc. Affolée, elle avait tenté coûte que coûte d'obtenir une réaction, l'avait même giflé, pour finalement n'entendre qu'un faible filet de voix dans lequel elle crut vaguement distinguer son nom. Trop faible pour porter le milliardaire toute seule, elle avait appelé Steve, qui lui avait répondu avec toute la politesse du monde que la santé de Stark de le concernait plus. Elle avait alors fait appel au docteur Banner, qui avait accepté de sortir de son laboratoire, gracieusement offert par Tony d'ailleurs, pour se saisir du milliardaire et le déposer sur son lit.

-Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer, bon sang ? Lui avait-elle demandé, au bord des larmes en voyant que Tony n'avait même pas réagi à son déplacement.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de juger, Pepper, et je pense que d'autres le feront suffisamment pour que je m'en abstienne, mais c'est fini entre Tony et Steve.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

A cette question le scientifique s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air désolé et de s'en retourner vers ses expériences. Pepper avait alors lavé Tony, puis lui avait lentement donné à manger, avant de le border pour aller à sa place à la réunion des Avengers, autant pour justifier son absence que pour tenter de comprendre. Elle avait été reçue avec une hostilité qui l'avait stupéfaite. Oh il n'y avait rien eu d'apparent mais... elle sentait les regards lourds peser sur elle et quand elle avait répondu à Fury, qui s'étonnait de la voir, que Tony était indisponible, Barton avait craché qu'il devait sûrement cuver encore ses bouteilles.

On avait fini par lui expliquer, on étant encore le docteur Banner, qui avait eu pitié semble-t-il en la voyant défendre Tony bec et ongle. Elle avait alors compris la colère des Avengers, qui, présents lors de la fête, avaient assisté à tout et compatis à la douleur de Steve. Mais qui étaient-ils pour juger et afficher ainsi leur rancœur ? Cela ne concernait que Steve et Tony, selon elle. Elle avait alors reproché vivement à Steve de permettre que sa vie privée empiète ainsi sur la vie publique, -ce à quoi le super-soldat avait répondu avec aigreur que Tony ne s'était pas gêné pour ouvrir leur relation au public justement-, et s'était presque battue avec Natasha, pour laquelle elle avait toujours conservé une certaine défiance de toute façon, en lui faisant remarquer que le jour où elle arrêterait de faire souffrir Barton en se voilant la face, elle pourrait en placer une quand il était question d'amour.

Elle était repartie de là en colère contre Tony et contre les Avengers, mais depuis qu'elle avait laissé tombé son ami lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle, elle s'était juré de ne plus refaire la même erreur. Alors elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. De toute façon son état parlait pour lui : il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour être rongé par la culpabilité. Il était resté amorphe pendant près de cinq jours, avant qu'elle ne le retrouve dans la cuisine, vidant ses bouteilles avec détermination.

oOo

La cure de désintoxication de Stark avait fait la Une des journaux pendant des jours. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu décider le play boy à entrer en cure ? Lui qui avait toujours parfaitement assumé sa légère tendance à l'alcoolisme ? La presse s'interrogeait, les Avengers savaient. Paradoxalement, cette annonce avait exaspéré Steve encore davantage : il avait fallu qu'il le quitte pour que Stark se décide enfin à réagir; ne pouvait-il le faire avant ? Clint s'était permis deux ou trois sarcasmes sur la situation avant que Bruce ne lui enjoigne assez sèchement de se taire.

Tony était revenu de sa cure le cœur plein d'espoirs... Il avait tempéré quelque peu son impatience, sur les conseils de Pepper, pour prouver que l'alcool et les soirées d'orgies étaient désormais loin derrière lui... mais il avait vite déchanté. Steve... Steve semblait l'avoir complètement effacé de sa vie : il ne répondait pas à ses appels, lui retournait chacune de ses lettres et chacun de ses cadeaux sans même les avoir ouverts, et l'ignorait autant que possible lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les locaux du Shield. Tony avait beau afficher une sobriété exemplaire depuis plus de trois mois, Steve ne semblait même pas le remarquer ou en faire cas.

Tony avait fini, au bout de quatre longs mois qui lui avaient semblé être autant d'années, par réussir à le coincer dans un ascenseur... toujours les ascenseurs... mais il avait été très mal reçu.

-Je ne veux plus, ni te voir, ni t'entendre, ni te parler, Stark, c'est clair ? Les seuls contacts que je garderai avec toi seront de l'ordre de la politesse que peuvent se témoigner deux collègues, alors cesse de me harceler : tu es pitoyable !

Le cœur de Tony, déjà bien fêlé par le premier coup qu'il avait reçu, se fendit totalement à ses mots. Steve vit, avec quelques mouvements de regrets qu'il se força à étouffer, les traits de son ancien amant se contracter sous l'assaut d'une souffrance intense, avant de se figer en un masque impassible, presque insensible, qui le fit frissonner de malaise. Tony était reparti sans un mot, convaincu que s'il parlait, sa voix laisserait entendre toute la symphonie de son désespoir.

Un mot en particulier, avait heurté son âme avec la violence d'une tête nucléaire :_ pitoyable_, oh oui, il l'était sans doute. Il était temps qu'il retrouve toute l'arrogance et la fierté qui avait été sa marque de fabrique jusqu'à... tout ce gâchis. Il savait maintenant que tout était perdu. Steve ne le détestait même pas. S'il l'avait détesté, encore, il aurait pu garder espoir : la haine est une passion au même titre que l'amour. Mais ce que lui témoignait Steve au fil des jours n'était même pas cela : non, c'était de l'indifférence, de la pure, neutre et morte indifférence. Alors Tony avait fait semblant de passer à autre chose... pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Pepper, dont il sentait le regard inquiet peser sur lui, pour ne pas paraître faible devant Natasha et Clint, dont il percevait bien la froideur, pour ne pas susciter ces maudits regards de compassion chez Thor et Bruce. Il était redevenu aussi enjoué qu'avant, balançant blagues et sarcasmes, se montrant plus épanoui que jamais, les fantômes de l'alcool et des soirées de débauche loin derrière lui.

Mais il dupait tout le monde sauf lui. Il avait froid... de plus en plus froid. Lorsqu'il ne devait pas maintenir son image auprès des Avengers et des journalistes, il portait constamment une épaisse robe de chambre, chaude et douce, pour tenter de réchauffer ses membres glacés. Il grelottait dans ses costumes habituels, avait à peine plus chaud dans ses sweats et jeans... il n'y avait que cette robe de chambre pour lui rappeler qu'un jour, il avait connu ce qu'était la chaleur.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé à acheter la première robe de chambre hors de prix qu'il aurait pu trouver, mais l'absence totale d'élégance de ce vêtement l'avait immédiatement freiné. Non, mais est-ce que ce n'était pas possible de faire des vêtements qui soient à la fois chauds, confortables et classes ? Ou était-on irrémédiablement condamné, pour être beau à damner un Saint, à mourir de froid avant même d'avoir pu en profiter ? Alors il s'était décidé à faire appel au styliste le plus doué, réputé et surtout le plus cher possible, histoire que Pepper croit à une nouvelle lubie de milliardaire, et non pas à une tentative désespérée de conserver le peu de chaleur corporelle qu'il était encore capable d'émettre seul. Il avait lui-même fait les croquis du vêtement et, après deux semaines horriblement stressantes pour le pauvre homme qui avait dû se soumettre à toutes les exigences de Tony -et elles pouvaient être aussi nombreuses que farfelues-, la robe de chambre était enfin finie, et lui fut livrée en trois exemplaires, dont seuls variaient les motifs et la dominante de couleur. Tony avait été amplement satisfait : dans les tons grenats et ocres, rappelant son armure et accentuant donc, pour ceux qui pourraient le surprendre en cette tenue, l'impression de narcissisme du milliardaire, elle était faite du cachemire le plus doux et le plus fin, brodé de somptueuses arabesques à mi-chemin entre le motif indien et l'inspiration graphique, la doublure était en soie, et la coupe, légèrement cintrée pour coller au plus près des courbes de Tony, était élégante et sobre. Pas de fermeture éclair, Tony n'en avait pas voulu, mais une écharpe de soie ocre et magnifiquement brodée faisait office de ceinture.

Avec une telle orfèvrerie faite vêtement, il pouvait passer toute la journée sans s'habiller, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre, Pepper n'irait jamais penser que c'était parce qu'il crevait de froid dans ses habits habituels.

oOo

Tony était tout excité. Enfermé depuis des jours dans son atelier, ce qui ne changeait guère en réalité de ses habitudes avant... d'avant, et n'inquiétait donc pas Pepper outre mesure, il mettait le point final à son nouveau projet. Il l'avait recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois... il le voulait absolument parfait ! Jarvis l'avait beaucoup aidé en le connectant à des sites spécialisés, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection à l'origine, et après maintes essais ratés, jurons, abandons et acharnements, il avait enfin réussi ! Il avait choisi la laine la plus chaude et la plus douce qu'il eut pu trouver, portant particulièrement son attention sur les teintes rouges, qu'il voulait d'un beau rouge cardinal, bleues, c'était indigo et pas autre chose, et jaunes, qu'il exigeait à mi-chemin entre le blond et le beurre frais; et avec tout le génie et toute l'application dont il pouvait faire preuve, il avait cousu, tricoté, brodé et rembourré une petite poupée de la taille de son avant-bras.

Quelle était réussie sa poupée ! Elle arborait avec classe le costume de Captain America, mais sans le masque, et le regard qu'elle portait à Tony était doux et chaleureux... tout le contraire du vrai Steve. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre de boutons pour les faire, déjà parce qu'aucune teinte n'était à même de reproduire le bleu myosotis unique des yeux de Steve, ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait ressentir que la douceur et la chaleur de la laine lorsqu'il l'étreindrait, et non pas le froid et la dureté du nacre, qui lui rappelleraient les seules choses qu'il trouvait désormais dans ces yeux qui avaient un jour été emplis d'amour pour lui... Tony resta figé quelques instants, se demandant pendant une poignée de secondes jusqu'à quelles abîmes de dépression et de folie il était tombé... avant de serrer la poupée dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans le corps doux et pelucheux.

-Je me sens si seul, tu sais... si seul...

oOo

Tony se rua dans sa chambre, balançant, veste, cravate, chemise, pantalon et boxer pour revêtir sa moelleuse et toute douce robe de chambre, et en sentir la caresse sur sa peau nue. Qu'il avait eu froid pendant ce gala ! Le premier auquel il participait depuis... depuis longtemps. Il avait pris garde à se tenir bien loin du punch et avait même refusé chacune des coupes de champagne qu'on lui avait proposées. Il s'emmitoufla sous sa couette et posa sa tête sur son oreille, Poupée Steve allongée tout près de son visage.

-Tu étais présent au gala... commença-t-il presque timidement en sortant un main frileuse de sous son cocon de coton pour trifouiller doucement le petit pied tout doux de Poupée Steve. Tu avais l'air en bonne santé; pas de cernes, le teint légèrement doré... je me demande comment tu fais alors que tu as passé près de soixante dix ans sous la banquise... Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux aussi : le style décoiffé te va bien; ça te donne un air plus sauvage... Tu étais si beau... et si loin ! J'ai voulu aller te parler au départ... et puis je me suis souvenu que tu ne m'aimais plus, et que tu n'apprécierais donc certainement pas que je vienne t'embêter... Je suis jaloux tu sais... tous ces gens qui peuvent te parler, te toucher et sentir, s'ils se penchent un peu, l'odeur de ta peau... ils le font... sans même être conscient de leur chance... Et tes yeux, tes yeux si beaux et si doux... ils s'arrêtent sur eux, les réchauffent et les acceptent, alors que moi, ils me traversent comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire statue de plâtre. Tu crois qu'un jour j'existerai à nouveau pour toi, Steve ? … Oui... tu as raison... je t'ai fait du mal... tu es mieux sans moi... tu me manques, tu sais... tu me manques tellement...

Tony tira Poupée Steve par le pied et la serra contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de laine blonde, en retenant ses larmes pour qu'elles n'abîment pas la fibre. Sous sa couette molletonnée, revêtu de sa chère robe de chambre, et avec Poupée Steve accolée à son réacteur de plus en plus terne, il eut la sensation de retrouver quelque peu une impression de chaleur et de bonheur, et s'endormit, un sourire torturé aux lèvres.

oOo

Cela faisait près d'un mois que les Avengers avait retrouvé, semble-t-il, un Tony Stark plus pimpant que jamais. Mais après l'exaspération, la rancœur, le soulagement ou l'amusement qu'ils avaient pu ressentir, étaient venus le malaise puis l'angoisse, de plus en plus vifs. Ils n'avaient tout d'abord pas fait attention, mais cela leur semblait de plus en plus évident au fil des jours : quelque chose n'allait pas. Le réacteur ARK paraissait un peu plus éteint à chacune de ses apparitions, sans qu'ils ne puissent dire si c'était eux qui psychotaient ou si c'était les vêtements qui en camouflait le rayonnement, et Pepper déléguait de plus en plus son travail pour s'occuper du milliardaire qu'elle couvait avec toute l'inquiétude de l'amie, de la sœur, et de la mère réunies, ce qui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup d'inquiétude...

Les Avengers, appelés à se rassembler la veille, la regardaient pianoter avec frénésie sur son Starkphone alors qu'elle tentait, en vain, de contacter Tony, qui avait près d'un quart d'heure de retard à la réunion du Shield. Les yeux rouges et fatigués, les lèvres rongées de soucis, elle porta l'appareil à son oreille en murmurant des « décrochez Happy, bon sang, mais décrochez ! »

-Ah ! Happy ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes avec Tony ? Vous arrivez... Comment ça il n'est pas avec vous ?! Mais il n'a pas réservé la limous... Mais ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il devrait être là ! Non mais je sais bien qu'il fait très souvent exprès d'être en retard, mais... Bah oui ! Si même vous vous en êtes rendu compte c'est bien que... Oui, je m'inquiète ! Et j'ai toute les raisons du monde, vous le connaissez enfin ! Bon, vous l'avez vu s'envoler ? Vous ne savez pas... Contactez Jarvis... Bien. Merci.

Pepper souffla, apparemment légèrement soulagée, et remit en place quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Les Avengers se regardèrent, soucieux.

-Stark arrive ? Demanda Fury, d'un ton étrangement calme, gagné par le malaise ambiant.

-Oui... oui, je crois. En armure normalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iron Man tapota contre l'une des grandes baies vitrées de la salle de réunion, qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Pepper se précipita sur lui.

-Bon sang, mais que faisiez-vous ?

Tony retira son heaume et lui fit un sourire penaud.

-Mademoiselle Potts... je suis sincèrement navré. Les sensations de vol sont parmi les plus jouissives qui existent... Je n'ai tout simplement pas vu le temps passer... Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner cet odieux retard ?

-Je me suis sincèrement inquiétée Tony ! Vous ne répondiez pas !

-Je sais, répondit Iron Man avec une moue adorable moitié chagrine, moitié espiègle. J'aime être complètement détaché du monde quand je vole. Mais vous vous en faites trop Pepper. Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver dans mon armure ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos ennemis que je crains.

Tony grimaça légèrement et partit s'asseoir, toujours dans son armure. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse plus intention... cette femme était trop intelligente pour son bien.

-Stark, je sais que vous aimez pavoiser, mais ne pouvez-vous pas retirer votre armure ? Demanda Fury, quelque peu exaspéré.

-Je le pourrais... mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'assister à cette réunion en boxer ne soit mieux n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Tony, avec ce qui semblait être sa gouaille naturelle. Et puis j'entends tout aussi bien avec que sans, vous savez; elle ne réduit en rien mes capacités auditives ou réflexives, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

Le ton manquait de sa spontanéité et de son mordant habituel, et chaque personne dans la salle le sentait désormais. Peut-être était-ce aussi le rayonnement si faible de l'ARK, à peine visible sous l'armure, qui accentuait la pâleur des réactions du milliardaire, d'ordinaire si fougueux. Pour Tony, il était hors de question de retirer son armure. Il n'en pouvait plus du froid. Il l'avait dotée d'un système de chauffage qui déployait une douce température sur l'ensemble de ses membres, et il était hors de question qu'il affronte l'air glacial de l'extérieur.

Fury commença la réunion. Une sombre histoire d'un certain Docteur Fatalis, aussi sorcier que scientifique, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, et qui voulait, comme tous les super-méchants, s'emparer de la terre et se venger d'on ne savait quoi. Paraissait-il qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir sa superbe gueule d'ange défigurée par une expérience ratée, ou qu'il voulait venger ses parents traqués et morts injustement, on ne savait plus bien. En plein milieu d'un passage particulièrement dramatique, un bruit de plastique déchira l'ambiance sérieuse qui régnait dans la salle.

-Tony ! Reprocha Pepper. Encore une de vos satanées sucettes ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit que c'est mauvais pour votre diabète?!

-Je ne fais pas de diabète, Pepper.

-Mais vous allez finir par en faire !

-Pepper, je n'ai plus ni l'alcool, ni le sexe; par pitié ne me prenez pas le sucre ! Et puis c'est la seule gourmandise que je m'autorise !

-Évidemment, puisque vous ne mangez rien d'autre dans la journée ! Vous avez une hygiène de vie déplorable !

-Ça ne devrait pas vous étonner; ce n'est pas nouveau. Et puis, je proteste d'abord ! Je bois du café aussi !

-Café et sucette... super régime alimentaire !

Steve regarda Tony faire un sourire d'excuse à Pepper, avant de glisser la sucrerie entre ses lèvres. Elle était rouge et elle colora bien vite sa langue et ses lèvres de la même couleur. Rouges et légèrement luisantes... Steve ne put s'empêcher de les dévorer du regard avant de tourner brusquement le visage. Il ne voulait pas tomber à nouveau sous le charme du milliardaire : il avait trop souffert de sa trahison. C'est pourquoi il tacha d'étouffer les bouffées d'inquiétude, qui comme les autres, ne manquaient pas de le tourmenter dès qu'il voyait le corps amaigri de Tony, ou ses joues creusées, et les éclats de détresse qui fendaient son visage lorsqu'il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas. Certes, Tony mettait du temps à s'en remettre, si bien sûr on partait du principe que c'était leur rupture qui le mettait autant à mal, mais il avait suffisamment confiance en sa force et son esprit volage pour l'oublier avec une belle blonde dès qu'il écumerait à nouveau les soirées.

Le soir même, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, assis dans son lit, une tablette tactile sur les genoux, et Poupée Steve soigneusement assise à ses côtés, calée entre son flanc et l'oreiller, Tony murmura, comme pour raconter un secret :

-Ton regard s'est arrêté sur mes lèvres... Ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas posé tes yeux sur moi ! Que je n'y avais pas vu autre chose que de l'indifférence ! C'était une bonne idée finalement, de prendre cette sucette avec moi... surtout celle à la cerise, ça n'aurait certainement pas eu le même effet avec celles à... Tiens, à quoi sont-elles d'abord ? Pour rendre les lèvres et la langue bleues comme ça... Pepper est inquiète... Va falloir être plus crédible... cette femme est un monstre... comment fait-elle pour... Oui, j'ai maigri, je sais. Mais je maigrissais parfois beaucoup lorsque je me consacrais à un nouveau projet. Je vais faire plus attention... Le réacteur est un problème... je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait réagir à mes états d'âme. Je veux pas qu'ils sachent... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Tu es ma Poupée Steve préférée, même si tu es la seule que j'ai ! Mais ils ne comprendraient pas : ils penseraient que je suis fou... Et je le suis, d'un côté... Oui, fou... fou d'amour...

oOo

-Jarvis, diagnostic des dégâts ?

Tony retira les éléments défectueux en même temps qu'il écoutait le rapport de Jarvis. L'armure avait été bien endommagée par les robots de Fatalis et de nombreuses réparations étaient à faire. En jeans et débardeur noir, une tenue qu'il n'avait pas mise depuis longtemps, l'ARK rayonnant d'un nouvel éclat sur sa poitrine, Tony démantelait un propulseur tout en faisant attention à ménager ses côtes douloureuses et son bras bandé. Poupée Steve, posée contre une jambière de l'armure, sur le plan de travail, semblait regarder ses blessures avec inquiétude et lui reprocher silencieusement de ne pas se reposer.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi aujourd'hui, tu sais, commença Tony sur le ton de la badinerie, tout en dévissant un stabilisateur. Un des robots de Fatalis m'a mitraillé le flan et je n'arrivais pas à me relever... L'armure était presque percée quand Steve a balancé son bouclier et m'a couvert... Il n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des coups d'œil inquiets pendant qu'on revenait au QG du Shield. C'est la deuxième fois maintenant qu'il manifeste quelque chose de positif à mon égard... Ça me fait plaisir, très plaisir. Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance ? Rien que l'idée, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de me pardonner... Je serai prêt à tout faire pour cela... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim ! Je vais me commander une méga pizza anchois et fruits de mer ! Comment ça ? Bien sûr que c'est délicieux ! Tu as toujours eu des goûts de vieux, Steve...

oOo

Je n'aurais pas dû... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !? Jamais... jamais je... inutile, complètement inutile... Il ne veut plus de moi... jamais... cette femme... Elle ne le trahira pas, elle, ne lui fera pas le mal que je lui ai fait, moi qui l'ai forcé à changer de bord pour finalement l'abandonner... Steve... froid... si froid... mal... ça fait mal... vite...

Tony courrait presque vers sa chambre, les yeux fous, les mains crispées sur son cœur et la respiration heurtée, les yeux aveugles à tout sauf au chemin qui le mènerait à son but, les oreilles sourdes à tout, sauf à ses propres pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, le flagellant, rouvrant les plaies, mettant du sel sur les déchirures à vif.

Pepper suivait, les jambes chancelant à chaque pas, presque folle de terreur à l'idée de découvrir jusqu'où s'étendait la gangrène dans l'esprit et le cœur de Tony. Elle le vit rentrer dans sa chambre et jeter peu à peu ses vêtements au sol pour envelopper son corps nu dans cette étrange robe de chambre dans laquelle elle le voyait constamment. Son regard dériva sur le lit et elle faillit pousser un cri de détresse... une poupée... de Steve ! Oh mon dieu... Elle vit Tony la prendre, la serrer avec désespoir contre son cœur, et l'emporter avec lui sous les couettes qui s'étaient faites de plus en plus nombreuses sur son lit.

-Mal... j'ai mal... froid... j'ai si froid... Steve... Steve... perdu... jamais... plus d'espoir... tu me manques... pardon... pardon... s'il te plaît... Steve... pardon... mal... froid...

Une main sur la bouche pour tenter de filtrer et de contrôler ses sanglots, Pepper courut en trébuchant vers l'ascenseur, presque aveuglée par ses larmes. Abrutie par l'ampleur de la souffrance qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurée, elle se laissa tomber dans la cabine et frappa avec frénésie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Elle respira plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de se calmer et appela Happy pour qu'il prépare une voiture... Oui, pour tout de suite... Pour aller chez Rogers. Elle fit le trajet comme dans un cauchemar.

oOo

Steve frappait comme un fou furieux contre ses sacs de sable. Bon sang, elle était jeune, elle était belle, elle était intelligente... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas raccompagnée ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé son numéro à la limite s'il n'était pas prêt ? Tony... toujours Tony... Il ne l'avait jamais oublié... Se voiler la face était aisé mais le retour de bâton était brutal. Il l'aimait toujours ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il paraisse si fragile ces derniers temps ? Si proche de s'éteindre comme une bougie qui s'essouffle, enflammant l'empathie et les sentiments de Steve qui finissait par oublier jusqu'aux raisons de sa colère et de sa rancœur ? Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau lui parler, voir ses yeux briller de bonheur et faire naître les délicieuses fossettes de son sourire en coin si tentateur. Il désirait sentir à nouveau l'odeur de sa nuque, caresser la douceur de sa peau, se perdre dans la fougue de ses baisers et s'enfouir au plus profond de son corps... Il l'aimait encore.

Mais il avait peur... si peur. Il n'aurait pas dû... il n'aurait pas dû l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait... C'était cruel, c'était monstrueux... Alors qu'il avait commencé à nouveau à lui témoigner de l'intérêt en plus ! Il n'aurait pas dû le repousser si brutalement... ni nier son existence tout le reste du gala pour tenter de noyer ses sentiments dans les yeux bruns de cette superbe brune... Pas difficile de deviner qui elle remplaçait... Mais il avait peur... alors il avait refusé de voir la détresse poignante du regard de Tony, ainsi que la contraction douloureuse de ses traits hantés... Il doutait et n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait peur.

Au moment précis où le sac se rompait sous la violence d'un autre de ses coups, la sonnette d'entrée résonna avec violence dans la hangar. Qui pouvait bien s'acharner ainsi ? Bénissant cette intrigue qui lui permettait temporairement d'oublier ses tourments, Steve se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Pepper, les cheveux fous, le visage livide et les joues maculées de larmes, qu'elle se jetait sur lui et labourait son torse de coups de poing.

-Tu dois y aller, tu m'entends ? Hurla-t-elle, ordonnant et suppliant à la fois. Tu dois aller le voir ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! C'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! Tu dois le faire revenir comme avant !

-Pepper ! Pepper, calmez-vous ! Qui a-t-il ? Tenta-t-il de la calmer alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de pied et la guidait vers le salon.

-Vous devez y aller ! Il... il...

De plus en plus inquiet, Steve la fit s'asseoir, et elle éclata en sanglot.

-Oh, je vous en supplie, Steve... Je suis désolée, je suis désolée... mais vous devez... vous devez y aller ! Il ne va pas bien du tout... il est comme fou... j'ai peur pour lui... il souffre trop... vous devez... s'il vous plaît... si vous l'avez jamais aimé un jour, allez le voir, je vous en supplie !

Steve resta pétrifié d'angoisse : mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la jeune femme s'effondre à ce point ?! Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les Avengers voyaient Pepper de plus en plus inquiète et à cran, mais là cela dépassait l'imagination ! Son cœur se glaça... Tony... Mon dieu... son visage lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté !

-Pepper, restez ici et calmez-vous ! Je vais aller le voir ! Je vous promets de tout faire pour l'aider !

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de la jeune femme et courut vers le garage. Épuisée par la panique, et soufflée par le soulagement, Pepper s'endormit après avoir entendu le vrombissement de la moto de Steve.

oOo

-Avant que vous ne posiez la question, Monsieur Stark est dans sa chambre. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas vous faire annoncer ainsi que d'analyser ce que vous allez trouver et d'agir en conséquence.

-Euh... d'accord... Merci Jarvis.

L'angoisse de Steve franchit encore un palier vers l'innommable : pour que même Jarvis lui fasse la morale qu'allait-il trouver dans cette chambre ? Son cerveau paniqué lui fit entrevoir des images sanglantes, Tony baignant dans une marre de sang, les veines tranchées, le teint livide, les lèvres bleuies. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage des appartements de Stark, appartements qui avaient été les siens également, à une époque pas si révolue, il faillit oublier les recommandations de Jarvis et débouler comme un forcené dans la chambre, mais il se contint au dernier moment et poussa doucement la porte, passant lentement la tête entre les battants.

A première vue, pas de cadavre... et il sentit un poids libérer son cœur. Il allait pénétrer plus avant quand il repéra l'amas de couettes sur le lit et la moitié de visage qui en sortait... Tony était dans un sale état : les yeux cernés et rougis, les paupières closes sur ses yeux bruns étaient si fragiles, que le fin réseau de veines qui y courrait se voyait sans peine. Il serrait contre lui... une poupée, d'une trentaine de centimètres, cheveux blonds, costume bleu, rouge et blanc... Steve eut peur de comprendre. Un faible filet de voix perça le lourd silence de la pièce, et la détresse qui la faisait s'éteindre et vaciller parfois transperça Steve d'amour et de culpabilité.

-Je t'ai encore vu aujourd'hui... au gala... tu te souviens ? Je t'en avais parlé... Tu étais si beau ! Si beau dans ce costume d'un beau bleu myosotis qui s'accordait si bien avec tes yeux... Je t'ai vu... et j'ai voulu te parlé... Oui... fou... n'aurais pas dû... Tu m'as repoussé... ça fait si mal... J'avais tellement d'espoirs ! Mais non... non, tu m'as rejeté... et tu m'as ignoré... je ne me reflète plus dans tes yeux... c'est comme si je n'existais plus... comme mort... mal... complètement effacé... effacé de ton existence comme de ton cœur... Ma faute... Je m'en veux... je m'en veux tellement ! Mais personne ne doit savoir... non... il ne sera pas dit que toute l'Amérique se moque du désespoir d'Anthony Stark ! Et puis tu resteras avec moi ? Tu n'es pas Steve, mais tu lui ressembles, et tu es doux, et chaud... et... et ça suffira... ça doit suffire... Même si ton cœur ne bat pas... même si tu n'as pas de cœur... et que tu ne me réponds pas... et que tu n'es pas lui... mal... j'ai froid... Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il a ressenti... prisonnier dans la glace ? Ça devait faire si mal... J'ai mal... je l'aime... Je t'aime... Je t'aime Steve... si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Steve se força à endurer le spectacle déchirant de son amant brisé, les joues baignées de larmes, serrant sa poupée contre son cœur. Le souffle coupé, il referma la porte et s'adossa au mur. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête fiévreuse... Il ne pouvait pas... pas comme ça... Il l'avait mis dans un tel état ! Bien pire que l'état, pourtant déplorable, dans lequel il avait été lui-même après leur rupture. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça et lui dire qu'ils oubliaient tout, qu'ils reprenaient tout à zéro, et redevenaient un couple presque comme les autres... Impossible ! Sinon il y aurait toujours un déséquilibre : Tony aurait toujours peur qu'il parte à nouveau et lui guetterait sans arrêt les rechutes de son amant dans le délire de sa souffrance.

C'était à lui de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé en son amant... Il devait trouver quelque chose... Quelque chose de symbolique et de fort...

oOo

Tony était allongé sur le divan de son atelier, en robe de chambre, Poupée Steve sur l'estomac et un bras préservant ses yeux de la lumière. Il avait fini par quitter sa chambre pour se réfugier dans son atelier, dans lequel il avait poussé le chauffage à fond. Il avait ordonné à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne, bien conscient de l'air d'épave qu'il devait arborer depuis quelques heures. Il se faisait pitié à lui même... Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir la force de remonter, de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose ! Mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait été... blessé par un homme, blessé par l'amour... lui, le coureur, le play boy... il y en aurait qui riraient bien s'ils savaient !

La porte chuinta doucement et Tony se releva vivement, soudain terrifié. Mais il avait pourtant dit à Jarvis... Elle s'entrouvrit et ne bougea plus, ne laissant qu'un étroit passage. Il entendit un mouvement derrière la porte, et alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir s'ouvrir totalement cette fois, il vit une petite tête brune soudain dépasser du battant, presque avec timidité. Il contempla, médusé, cette petite tête en laine, pourvue d'un bouc reconnaissable entre mille, qui disparut pendant un instant avant d'entrer complètement. Son corps était rouge et or, et au milieu de sa poitrine, un cercle bleu brodé de fils d'argent scintillait à la lumière.

-Bonjour, tu n'aurais pas vu Steve ? Je le cherche depuis des mois, je l'appelle sans cesse mais il ne vient pas.

Tony reconnut immédiatement la voix basse et grave de Steve. Elle lui semblait un peu rauque, comme tendue par la nervosité. Lentement, très lentement, un petit sourire fragile éclot sur les lèvres de Tony qui prit sa propre poupée et la fit parler.

-Je suis là... Mais tu ne devrais pas être là...

-Je suis là où je désire être. Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi...

-Non, c'est faux, toi tu m'as remplacé ! Par un autre blond ! Je suis jaloux...

Le sourire se fit plus franc.

-Tu ne dois pas... Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi... J'ai toujours voulu te dire... que...

Steve rentra lentement dans l'atelier, comme pour ne pas effaroucher davantage la précieuse créature qui s'y cachait, et ses yeux bleus, brillants d'émotions, étincelants d'amour, reflétaient enfin l'image de Tony.

-... que... je...

Steve se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça vivement, durement, comme pour le fondre en lui, imprimer les formes de leurs corps l'un dans l'autre, pressés jusqu'à la douleur, jusqu'à faire disparaître les limites de leurs membres, abandonnant Poupée Tony avec Poupée Steve sur le bord du divan.

-Chut... Tais-toi... Ne dis rien. Je t'aime... Je t'aime Tony ! Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime... Je t'aime !

Tony lui retourna l'étreinte, crochetant ses doigts à son t-shirt, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son amant, se gorgeant de son odeur, s'enflammant au contact de son corps et de sa chaleur. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, impossible que Steve ne le sente pas, et son réacteur zozoner vigoureusement en réponse.

-Je t'aime... je t'aime à la folie, Steve ! Je te promets que...

-Je sais, je sais : tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la moindre promesse. J'ai toutes les preuves qu'il me faut. Mais je jure quant à moi de ne plus t'abandonner Tony... jamais ! Jamais plus !

Il s'éloigna doucement et prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, caressant ses joues avec amour du bout de ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans ses incroyables yeux noisettes. Une de ses mains dériva vers sa nuque, empoignant les fins cheveux, courts et soyeux, qui s'y trouvaient, et il l'embrassa passionnément, sa seconde main glissant entre les pans de la robe de chambre, défaisant la ceinture, caressant le ventre, les flancs et l'intérieur des cuisses de Tony qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Ce son si sensuel brisa une digue en Steve qui se sentit submerger par le désir. Il agrippa les fesses de Tony et le plaqua sous son corps, dos contre le divan.

-Steve... Steve... soupira Tony, le souffle court en ondulant presque désespérément contre lui. J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin...

-Je sais... Tony... moi aussi...

Le manque de l'autre, qui les avait consumé pendant si longtemps, se faisait soudain intolérable. Un horrible vide creusait les reins de Tony qui défit avec brusquerie les boutons du jeans de Steve et arracha son t-shirt. Ce dernier ne tarda pas : ce n'était pas de tendresse dont ils avaient besoin il avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, de s'en gorger jusqu'à la douleur, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un délire de leur sens, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, à nouveau, réunis, un. Le sexe palpitant, broyé par le plaisir, Steve s'assit sur le divan, Tony sur ses genoux, le corps en combustion, pénétré jusqu'à l'âme. Ce fut violent, ce fut entier, ce fut une renaissance. Plus Steve allait et venait furieusement en lui, et plus Tony répondait avec ardeur à ses secousses, retrouvant toute sa fougue, dévorant ses lèvres, gémissant lascivement. Steve empoignait ses hanches avec vigueur, caressait son dos, glissait sur la colonne vertébrale, baisait ses joues, sa gorge, ses épaules, tout ce qui était à sa portée, mordillant, marquant la peau, jusqu'à l'extase, jusqu'à l'exaltation. Tony mordit brutalement son épaule alors que Steve tapait une dernière fois avec force au plus profond de lui, et ils s'effondrèrent contre le divan, le corps tremblant, haletants et couverts de sueur.

Tony embrassa doucement la morsure, puis la gorge de Steve avant de se saisir avec langueur de ses lèvres. Steve enserra sa taille dans ses bras et le cala encore un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, savourant sa présence contre lui, enfin, après tant de temps.

oOo

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla nu sous sa couette, pelotonné au creux des bras de Steve. Il releva le visage et sourit à son amant qui lui embrassa tendrement le bout du nez avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Joueur, Tony renversa son amant sous lui et allait lui rendre sauvagement la pareille quand il éclata brusquement de rire. Steve admira le visage rayonnant du milliardaire et sourit lorsqu'il le vit tendre la main vers les deux poupées qu'il avait installées côtes à côtes sur la table de chevet.

-Tu as plutôt bien fait la tienne... mais si elle n'égale pas l'original, bien entendu.

Steve rit de bonheur : Tony et son narcissisme... qu'il était heureux de les retrouver !

**FIN**

**Voilà^^ Alors? Vous avez aimé? **

**Steve a pas le beau rôle dans cette fic, mais en même temps c'est parce que je ne me suis pas arrêtée sur sa souffrance lorsqu'il a été trahi par Tony, étant donné que j'ai axé cette fic autour du point de vue de notre cher héros milliardaire préféré^^**

**A bientôt! **


End file.
